


You have to choose right now, brother! - Part 1 (Little Sister Choice)

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [15]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Begging, Creampie, Cute, Deepthroat, F/M, FSub Little Sister, Hair Pulling, Incest, Rough Sex, Siblings, blowjob, doggystyle, from behind, fuck from behind, gwa, hard sex, script offer, spanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You chose little sister and now you will fuck.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Incest [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 1





	You have to choose right now, brother! - Part 1 (Little Sister Choice)

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes to the scripts are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

[Door open]

Big sis: Little brother? Did you decide yet?

Lil sis: Yeah? Then who stays and who's out?

Big sis: Just say it already, let's get it over with.

[Pause]

Big sis: What?

Lil sis: Yay!!! I knew it! Big brother wants me! I'm his favorite!

Big sis: Really? Are you sure little brother?

Lil sis: Oh he's very sure, trust me sis.

Big sis: Umm.. 

Big sis: Okay..

Big sis: Didn't really expect this but oh well.. 

Big sis: You two have fun I guess..

Lil sis: We will, thanks sis.

Big sis: Just don't break the bed or parents will whoop our asses when they come back.

Lil sis: Can't promise that.. [Giggle]

Big sis: I'll see you guys later..

Big sis: And..

Big sis: [Sigh] Nevermind.

[Door shut]

[Only lil sis speaking for the rest of the audio now]

Don't worry about her big bro, she will be fine.

Ya, I'm sure. We promised eachother that there would be no hard feelings, no matter what your decision would be.

Of course she is disappointed right now, but she will get over it.

I know she will, she's a strong girl.

But anyways.. it's not the time for you to feel bad..

It's the time for you to be excited..

You can finally have me.. after all these years..

Your dick should be already out for me..

Look..

[Wet mouth sounds]

I'm already drooling for you big brother..

My sweet mouth is ready to serve the cock that I always wanted to taste, ever since I was little..

I'm ready to take all your dirty orders big brother..

Today you're going to fuck your submissive little sister and she's going to love it..

I don't want you to hold back with anything big bro.. I'll do whatever you tell me to.

It's kinda too bad you don't have a collar.. cause I'm gonna be a good bitch for you today.. [Giggle]

What's that?

You want me to get on my knees and crawl over to you? Mmm.. yessir..

[Wet mouth sounds as she's crawling towards big brother]

Ah.. I'm sorry for making such a mess all over your floor big brother..

I told you I was drooling for you..

I'm just so excited to suck your cock, I can't keep my mouth closed..

Oh, you like it? Mmm.. I can get even messier for you if you want..

Just please take out your hard cock for me and I'll show you..

I'll show you why I'm better than big sister and why you made a perfect decision by choosing me..

Hm? You want me to beg for it? Oh I will..

[Start whimpering and begging]

Please big brother.. take out your cock for me..

Please let me suck it..

I've been such a good girl for all these years.. don't you think I deserve some yummy treat?

Please big brother? Just the tip? Please?

[Wet mouth sounds]

[Moan] Look how much spit is running down my chin and my clothes already..

And I didn't even wrap my lips around anything yet..

So imagine if I do..

Oh yes big brother.. I'll get all sloppy and messy and dirty for you.. just you wait..

I just want to please you big brother..

Please.. take it out for me..

Really? You're going to let me taste you?

[Moan] Thank you big brother.. thank you, thank you, thank you..

[He takes it out]

[Gasp] Oh my god, you're so hard for me..

It's all mine? Really?

[Moan] God.. I need to taste it right now..

[Blowjob]

[Moan] It tastes so good! Big brother, you're delicious!

[Continue blowjob]

Can I lick your balls too?

[Lick balls]

Wow.. they're so full..

I can only imagine how huge your load will be..

[Continue licking balls]

Does my tongue feel nice on your balls big brother?

Should I put my whole mouth on them and suck on them a little too?

[Suck/lick balls]

Fuck.. I want your cock back in my mouth now..

[Blowjob]

I wonder how deep I can shove it in my mouth..

[Deepthroat]

Ah.. I almost got it all! I'm not gonna give up though..

I'm gonna try to push your whole length down my throat now..

[Continue deepthroating for a little bit]

[Catching breath]

Oh my god, I love deepthroating you big brother..

Now let me get *really* sloppy on that cock..

[Sloppy blowjob with moaning, without deepthroat]

[Mouth pop]

[Moan] You like that big bro?

Watch this..

[Slurping spit and spitting it back out on his cock]

[Giggle]

So much spit, I can easily stroke you with it and act like it's lube..

[Moan while giving a wet handjob now]

Huh? What's that brother?

Oh, where did I learn how to suck cock so good?

Well.. I wanted to learn how to suck a cock properly before I give a blowjob one day..

So I practiced on a dildo that I found in big sister's room and experienced with it.. alot.

I paid attention to how girls do it in porn too and.. that's how I learned.

[Giggle]

But shh! Don't tell our big sis that I've been borrowing her dildo. She would be pissed.

Big brother? What are you doing?

[Gasp, as he grabs her]

[Giggle] Didn't expect you to do that..

You got me face down on your bed now.. I wonder what do you plan on doing with me? I hope nothing bad? [Giggle]

[Gasp] Oh yes, take these stupid clothes off of me..

[Moan] I love when you get aggressive with me.. using your strength to strip me naked..

[Spank and a gasp/moan following it] Yes! Spank me again big brother!

[Spank and a moan following it]

That's it.. who's your submissive little fuck toy?

I am.. so use me big brother!

Shove that hard cock deep inside of my tight little hole and stretch it wide open!

Yes yes! I can feel the tip of your cock pressing against me.. [Moan] please push it in!

[Whimper] What? You want me to beg again? No fair.. you're teasing me so much..

Please big brother.. fuck your little sister..

Punish me for playing with dildo's when nobody's watching..

Good girls aren't supposed to do that, right?

[Moan] So teach me a lesson big brother..

[Whimper] Please.. I need it so bad..

I'm so wet for you.. my pussy is itching for your cock brother..

Look, I can't even lay still.. my ass keeps moving on it's own for you..

Put me in my place with your cock big brother.. shut me up with it..

Plea-

[Gasp/Loud moan as he puts it in]

Oh fuck yes, finally! Push it deeper! Please big brother! I want you deeper in my wet pussy!

[Continue moaning and whimpering]

Ohhh fuck.. my big brother is so deep in me.. yes..

Please don't pull it out of me.. just keep stretching my little kitty up..

[Continue moaning and whimpering]

Oh right there big brother, right there..

Keep fucking me just like that..

Keep thrusting your cock in and out of me..

Treat my pussy like your personal stroking machine..

Use my hole however you want big brother..

[More intensive moaning now]

Oh my god yes! I love the pace you're going with right now..

Keep fucking me big brother, don't stop please..

[Continue moaning]

What? Do I want it even harder? Are you kidding? Of course I do! I want you to pound me like there's no tomorrow and pull my hair at the same time! I'll want to take all of it for you big brother!

[Really hard pounding and intensive moans & whimpers, could add skin-skin sounds or fast bed movement to mimic the hard sex]

Fuck, that's it big brother! You're fucking me so hard that the whole bed is moving with us! It feels so fucking good!

[Continue the hard sex for about 1 minute with no talking except for some repetitive words like "Yes yes yes" every now and then etc.]

I'm so close big brother! Don't slow down! You're gonna make me cum so fucking hard!

[Continue fucking for a little more and then she has orgasm]

Oh shit, did you just cum inside of me too? You came inside your little sister?

[Giggle] It's fine, I'm on the pill..

[Sigh of relief]

I feel so good right now..

So much of your warm cum is still deep inside of me..

I love the way it's flowing in my pussy..

About to spill out on the bed..

Ah.. look at that mess..

Look what you did to me big brother..

My pussy is all creamy and sticky from your load and my cum..

I wish I was flexible enough to eat all of that mess right off of my pussy..

[Giggle]

I'm such a dirty girl, aren't I?

And you love it..

Now come and cuddle with your little sister..

We still should have enough time to take a quick nap and then maybe even go for another round when we wake up, before parents come back home..

[Giggle]

[Kiss]

You're the best big brother ever.. I love you..


End file.
